Ran'rokh Revantusk
Quick Bio Full Name: Ran'rokh Revantusk Sex: Male '''Race: '''Forest Troll Place of Birth: Hinterlands Date of Birth: -13 Current Residence: Echo Isles Age: 49 (Old) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Green Hairstyle: Wild Weight: 260 lbs. Height: 6'7" Known Languages: Zandali, Orcish Left/Right Handed: Right Personality: Wise, loyal, cunning, fierce Voice: Zul'jin-esque Greatest Fear: Death Biggest Regret(s): Not winning the Second War Biggest Accomplishment(s): Serving in the Second War Family: Ha'zin, Ba'zinga (Parents) Marital Status: Single Alignment: True Neutral Aliases/Nicknames: The Demonic Doctor Titles: Atal'Alarian, Devoted Guardian of the Revantusk Affiliation(s): The Revantusk Tribe, The Shadowdrum Tribe Occupation(s): Witch Doctor/Warlock Hybrid Mounts: Atal'a (Devoted One, Bear) Skills: Alchemy, Juju, Dark Arts, Demon Enslaving Likes: The Horde, The Revantusk Tribe Dislikes: The Alliance, Blood Elves Favorite Color: Green Favorite Food: Any type of meat or fruit Favorite Drink: None Favorite Animal: Bears Religion: The Loa, Nalorakk the Bear Belief in Gods/Goddesses: Yes, the Loa Belief in an Afterlife: The Spirit World Quotes: "My heart lies in da Horde. Forevah and always." Base of Operations: The Echo Isles, Valley of Spirits Physical Description Ran'rokh is quite similar to normal Forest Trolls. He is quite beefy, weighing two-hundred and sixty pounds and standing at 6'7". He has a thick mane of green hair, with blue and white face paintings covering his green, hairy face. He is commonly found in purple, spiritual attire. He wields a gnarled staff, which is always covered in some type of lethal brew. Background: If Bears Could Sing, Narrated by Ran'rokh If bears could sing, dey'd sing da song of Ran'rokh Revantusk. He was born in a small section of da Hinterlands, raised by Ha'zin and Ba'zinga, his loving parents. He loved bears, always wanting to ride one. He lived a norma' Forest Troll life in the Hinterlands, away from the pesky Elves. By da Secon' Wa', he was ready ta fight da Elves alongside Zul'jin. Unfortunately, da pesky Elves annihilated da Amani Empire, forcing Ran'rokh ta go home in da Hinterlands. He waited and waited, until Thrall's dream became reality. Da best Revantusk runners sent requests ta Thrall, and Ran'rokh eagaly joined in da trip ta Kalimdor. The Darkspear Alliance Da crew reached da Darkspear Isles, an' Ran'rokh was appaled by da misfortune o' da Darkspear Tribe. He eagaly helped ou' da remainin' Darkspears, takin' many injaries from da vile Naga. As da boats were repaired, Ran'rokh and Thrall's crew set ou' ta Kalimdor once again. Colonization and Demonic Contact Durin' da colonization o' Orgrimma', Ran'rokh met a band o' Warlocks from da Burnin' Blade clan. Secretly, dey taught him how ta control demons, and be one wit' demonic powahs. Eventually, he figured out dere plan, to have him serve da Burnin' Blade, and banished da small band using his newfound demonic powah. Ol' Ran'rokh still delights in da irony. After dis contact, Ran'rokh spent his time as a Witch Doctor in Sen'jin Village until da Reclaimation o' Echo Isles. Echo of Echo Isles and Current Times Vol'jin papared his troops fa battle, an' Ran'rokh served dem loyaly. He fought against da madman, Zalazane, firing hexs, curses, and even utilizing his demonic powah. Da Revantusk Troll now looks fa a home within da Shadowdrum Tribe, a tribe o' Trolls dat doesn't discriminate by ya race. An' dat is what da bears sing. Dey sing da son' o' ol' Ran'rokh Revantusk, da Demonic Doctah. Category:Troll Category:Forest Troll Category:Horde Warlock